Lullaby and Goodnight
by Purin-chan
Summary: XL. Three childhood songsrhymes and a plot... Slight OOCness, but there is a reason behind that.
1. Rock-a-bye Baby

_Rock a bye baby_

_-Rock a bye baby on the treetop-_

She was asleep, unaware of everything around her. Her tiny thumb was in her mouth, and she breathed softly as the cradle moved closer to the end of the branches.

_-When the wind blows, the cradle will rock-_

Her short, vibrant hair blew in the wind. She yawned, rolling over and bumping the side of the cradle.

_-When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall-_

The branch snapped.

_-And down will come baby-_

There was a loud splash, and the music came to a heart-stopping halt.


	2. Ring Around the Rosie

_Ring Around the Rosie_

__

He held the baby in his arms, ignoring the dragons that encircled them overhead. He closed his eyes, cursed quietly under his breath, and looked up, amethyst eyes glaring at the dragons.

_-Ring around the rosie-_

Xellos gently set the child down on a patch of flowers. He then lifted a finger, pointing it straight at the leader. The leader, in response, panicked and gave a quick order to retreat

_-Pockets full of posies-_

But resistance against a mazoku is futile

_-Ashes, ashes-_

He smirked slightly as blood filled the night sky, staining it with a horrendous odor. No trace of the kill was left well, almost none.

_-We all fall down-_

And fall they did.


	3. Lullaby and Goodnight

_Lullaby and Goodnight_

Purin-chan: OOC warning, though there is a reason...if you can figure it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the water's edge, in a large, beautifully flowered meadow stood Xellos. He held a small baby in his arms, cold and limp. Slowly, he began to step into the water, not pausing to strip his garments, nor to leave his belongings.  
He stopped at the edge bordering the darkness. There, he placed the child atop the water, supporting it with one hand. With his other, he delicately placed a single sakura blossom upon her blouse.  
He gently touched his lips to her pallid cheek for but a moment. "Say hello to your mother for me, dear child," he whispered.  
Taking one last look at her, then saying a silent goodbye, he withdrew his hand and stepped back. The child's body flowed with the ripples for a second or two, then disappeared below the surface to the dark depths.  
"Goodbye my little fireflymay your young, innocent soul rest peacefully." He looked up to the heavens. "Lina-san, please take care of her"

_-Lullaby, and goodnight-  
-With pink roses bedight-  
-With lilies o'erspread-  
-Is my baby's sweet head-  
-Lay you down now, and rest-  
-May your slumber be blessed-  
-Lay you down now, and rest-  
-May your slumber be blessed-_

"You know I will, Xellos," she thought. Slowly, with the grace of an angel, she made her way to the gates.  
Gourry, Zelgadis, Ameliaeach bowed politely before her as she passed, smiling. Filia, Valgarv, even the supreme elder gold dragon bowed in her presence. She gave a brief nod of thanks as she passed by, eager as any mother would be.  
A child of six years stood before her. She had flaming red hair that cascaded down past her knees. A white, silky garment covered her shoulders, and wings of the sky were upon her back. She curtsied gracefully, then stood up with tears in her eyes and cried softly - "Mother"  
Lina's tears flowed down her cheeks as she reached forward, envelloping the child in an embrace too emotion filled for words. "Oh my darling child" she cried. The crowd of angels surrounding them applauded. Soft sparkles of joy filled the sky.  
"Mother, I feel tired," she whispered. She rested her head against Lina's warm chest, breathing in her scent of flowers.  
"Of course. Sleep peacefully. There are no worries here." Lina carried her child back to her resting area, sitting upon her soft clouds.

_-Lullaby, and goodnight-  
-You're your mother's delight-  
-Shining angels beside-  
-My darling abide-  
-Soft and warm is your bed-  
-Close your eyes and rest your head-  
-Soft and warm is your bed-  
-Close your eyes and rest your head-_

"Xellos, she's more wonderful than I dreamed," Lina said. Her golden aura surrounded her daughter, warming her comfortably.  
"It is because she has a beautiful mother," he replied. He was sitting on a tree branch, eyes closed, back resting against the tree trunk.  
Lina smiled. Her golden-red eyes showed true happiness as she sat there with her child in her arms. She closed her eyes and fell into slumber.  
"I love you, Xellos, and my darling child."  
"I love you both, Lina-san, dear child."  
"I love you lots! Mommy! Daddy!"

_-Sleepy head, close your eyes-  
-Mother's right here beside you-  
-I'll protect you from harm-  
-You will wake in my arms-  
-Guardian angels are near-  
-So sleep on with no fear-  
-Guardian angels are near-  
-So sleep on with no fear-_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purin-chan: So how was it? Please review. You all know how much authors love reviews. So please be kind and review :D. Your reviews motivate me to write more So review ok? ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu

Review please.

:D And check out my fanfiction community and website! Addresses are in my profile.


End file.
